


Just Another Cliche

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Cliche, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure silliness from goofing around the GW S/J Thread. It's got Thor, it's got rain, it's got Jack half naked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Pure silliness written on the GW S/J Appreciation Thread. JenniferJF (go read her stories!) said I should post it, so I am. If you can't laugh, don't read! Thanks._

It was raining on P6X-666 and Jack O'Neill swore as SG-1 was thoroughly soaked. "Dammit! The MALP said it was sunny!"

"Well, it's a machine, sir," Sam pointed out.

Suddenly Daniel, through the thick rain, saw a big statue. "Hey look! A big stone statue! It's probably in Goa'uld. Teal'c let's go check it out."

"But wait Space Monkey," Jack said as the rain crashed over them. "We need to find shelter."

"What if it tells us how to defeat the Goa'uld? I'm going and your military ways aren't going to stop me! C'mon Teal'c."

And so Jack and Sam were left alone. "Well Carter, let's go find shelter while Danny plays with rocks." Sam nodded and they gallavanted to a cave.

"Gee, we sure are wet and it's a bit cold," Sam said loudly.

"Why don't we strip and share body heat?" he responded, already rolling out the sleeping bags that had mysteriously stayed dry.

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed peeling off her clothes post haste. Jack watched and drooled. The heat from the fire he had made with dry wood that had just happened to be in the cave glinted off her pale skin. She was so hot.

Then a bright light engulfed them and they were in front of Thor half naked.

"O'Neill, there is no time. You and Major Carter must procreate NOW."

"But what about the regs!" she squealed.

"I sent a memo to your President telling him that if anything should befall you I would open fire on Earth and destroy all living creatures," Thor said, leaving the two officers in shock (and having forgotten they were naked).

"Now, Thor, there are other ways to do this," Jack started, wishing he had some pants because the cool air was giving him some shrinkage issues.

The alien held up his hand. "I was only bluffing, O'Neill. Being sexless has made us curious of your ways and after a great deal of contemplation we decided that we must complicate your lives as much as possible. But the President doesn't know that."

"Right," Jack answered.

"So you will comply?"

He looked at Sam who looked really hot. "I'm game."

"Why not sir? Sex for the sake of the planet. Makes perfect sense."

And so they did it. Nine months later Sam had a baby, but it looked like Thor. That's when Jack started screaming...

And he sat up with a start. His heart was pounding and Jack fumbled for the lamp next to him. A muffled sound broke the silence and the sleepy eyes of his wife looked up at him.

"Jack, I have to be back on the Hammond in like four hours, can you please turn off the light?" Sam muttered before flopping her head back down. Sighing with relief he smiled and turned the light back off. Placing a light kiss on her head (which was acknowledged with a grunt), he rolled over and fell back asleep.


End file.
